The Kentucky Spinal Cord & Head Injury Trust (KSCHIRT) Symposium is an annual meeting of neuroscientists, clinicians, research fellows and graduate and medical students who are involved in research and treatment of patients suffering from the effects of central nervous system (CNS) trauma. The KSCHIRT Symposium is fast becoming a premier annual meeting of the Neurotrauma community. This Symposium provides basic scientists and clinicians a rare opportunity to meet and discuss questions related to the neuropathophysiology of brain and spinal cord injury, the latest in neuroprotective strategies as well as mechanisms of recovery. This symposium is unique not only the subject matter covered but the diversity of the attendees. The KSCHIRT Symposium is organized on a biyearly basis by the University of Kentucky Spinal Cord & Brain Injury Research Center (SCoBIRC) or by our sister organization, the Kentucky Spinal Cord Injury Research Center at the University of Louisville. The goal of the University of Kentucky SCoBIRC is promote research on injuries to the spinal cord and brain that result in paralysis or other loss of neurological function. The 2008 14th annual KSCHIRT Symposium will focus specifically on the most cutting edge areas of central nervous system injury and repair including the latest breakthroughs in neuroprostheses. The Specific Aims of the 14th annual Kentucky Spinal Cord & Head Injury Trust Symposium are: 1. To provide a forum for the presentation, discussion and feedback regarding the most recent findings in Neurotrauma research and to encourage extensive interaction between those new to the field and those with extensive experience of neurotrauma. 2. To have relevant and thought-provoking presentations by researchers not directly involved in Neurotrauma research. The goal is to foster new ideas and ways of thinking into mainstream Neurotrauma as well as to encourage scientist from other disciplines to engage in Neurotrauma research. 3. To encourage participation and education of students that are entering or studying the field of Neurotrauma. The Symposium fosters student participation through poster sessions, meet and greets with the speakers, and subsidized student registration fees. 4. To encourage the involvement of researchers from women, minority groups, and persons with disabilities in neurotrauma research. The program for the 2008 symposium will feature 16 lectures and 2 dedicated posters. Their also dinner that is served the first night of the conference with seating that places students and fellows at tables with the speakers. Lunch is also arranged in this fashion. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The direct relevance of this project to public health rests in the exchange of new ideas and the debate generated regarding advancing laboratory findings into clinical practice. Students, basic scientists, clinician-scientists, and practicing clinicians are brought together to present and discuss their latest discoveries and advancements in the field in the field of Neurotrauma. Particular efforts are made to actively engage students to participate and interact with leading basic scientists and clinicians in the Neurotrauma field of research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]